Fallout 3: The Companion Files
by Merciless Angels Never Cry
Summary: It's the small moments that matter; taking a few glimpses into the lives of those who changed the Capital Wasteland for the better, as well as for the worst. Series of 100 word drabbles with Lone Wanderer, Charon, Dogmeat, Cross, Jericho, Fawkes, Butch, Sergeant RL-3 and Clover. Will contain others and requests are welcome.


**Author's Note: **I've written this a while back but never got a chance to upload it. I had been wanting to do a series of these drabbles for quite some time now. Drabbled will include the Lone Wanderer, Charon, Jericho, Cross, Clover, Dogmeat, Fawkes, Sergeant RL-3 and Butch. Other characters will be included along with the main ones. Requests are more than welcome, I'm happy to please. Without further delay, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Contract: <strong>__Lone Wanderer/Charon_

After the contract was bought, he followed his new master as she quickly slipping past everyone. Once they were outside, she turned around. "You're free to go!" she beamed. Her eyes glimmered as she expected some form of gratitude from him.

"My contract does not permit me to do that." She was startled at the harsh formality of his voice before the realisation kicked in. "As I mentioned before, regardless of your actions, I shall follow."

Biting her lip, she took a few moments to contemplate her next choice of words. "…Can't you ever leave?"

His damaged lips tightened. "No."

_**Lost: **__Lone Wanderer/Dogmeat_

Bullets zipped everywhere, cutting through both air and flesh. Hiding behind a stack of damaged Pre-War cars and clutching the bullet wound in her arm, her snarls were met by that of another. Screams and more gunfire filled the air.

The last raider let out a shriek, the growling soon subsiding. With a finger on the trigger, she stayed quiet as a bloodied dog limped over to the dead scavenger. His whimpers hit her, the feeling of being alone in this world. She went up beside him, stroking his sticky fur while smiling. No matter, they had each other now.

_**Allure: **__Lone Wanderer/Clover_

She had been glad that she got Clover. Drunken men would leer over her or make some bawdy joke at every town or settlement she had been to. Life in the vault had never prepared her for this…although perhaps Butch was the exception_._

Now they focused on Clover, her thick southern accent, enticing body and that dangerous gleam in her eyes were more than enough to distract unwanted eyes. However, on more than one occasion, it had landed them into hot water. Didn't faze Clover though, she relished butchering unwanted gropers.

Still…she _did _feel guilty for using her like this.

_**Company: **__Charon/Tulip_

He'd come into the store every Saturday to pick up any shotgun shells or pieces of armour she had. She'd anxiously wait, staring at the door intently, her clouded eyes glimmering with hope. She would always be left alone in that shop, waiting.

A nauseating sense of fear and excitement filled her whenever Charon would arrive in through the door. Her flaky face lightening up when he spoke to her. Over time they developed some awkward small talk as she gathered his gear.

Charon could never figure out why Tulip always had a smile on her face after he left.

_**Saviour: **__Cross/James _

The world was blurred and her breathing got fainter and fainter. The shouting became duller, her ears still ringing from the missile blast. A centaur hissed and crawled over her, thinking she was already a corpse, while spitting acid balls at the rest of the Brotherhood.

Before all turned to black, the centaur's blood splattered her face as it fell back. A shadowed figure loomed over her. The needle of a stimpak pierced her neck as the figure helped her up onto her feet. James nodded curtly before returning back into the fight.

She would always be in his debt.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Okay this is actually more difficult than I originally thought but it sure was fun. I should also point out that I decided to keep the Lone Wanderer nameless throughout the series so as not to alienate people and so that it wouldn't be jarring. Another thing: I will also be writing LW in both male and female perspectives; since these drabbles don't connect to one another and so that it won't be gender locked.

I would be very interested in hearing who you would like me to write about, I love doing requests and it's going to be fun doing this series on the side along with my other stories. I will also be doing a New Vegas version of these, which I'll be posting sometime soon. Don't forget to leave some feedback, I would greatly appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
